Memories About Our Story
by Nana-chan Kurochiki
Summary: Update! "Tak apa jika kau tak mau bicara. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu..." Ichigo merenggangkan pelukannya, "Jangan menangis, ya..." Read & Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Minna...

Saya kembali dengan fic baru! *nari pakai pom-pom*

Padahal fic saya yang satunya belum selesai, tapi malah bikin fic baru. *nyengir kuda*

Saya buat fic ini, soalnya tiba-tiba aja ide buat cerita ini mengalir sederas air terjun di otak saya. *?*

Daripada nantinya lupa, saya langsung buat nih fic. Tapi multichap, hehe.

Dan untuk para senpai yang udah review _Triangle Love,_ gomen, saya telat balasnya.

Saya susah banget buka lappie, gara-gara banyak tugas numpuk di meja belajar. *ngelirik meja belajar*

Sudah cukup pidato *?* dari saya, GOES TO FANFIC! *digetok karena ribut*

**Disclaimer: Mau saya sembah sujud sama Tite Kubo minta dikasih Bleach, Bleach tetep punya Tite Kubo.**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt, Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Ichiruki**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, aneh, abal and no flame, please!**

**Memories About Our Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy Read!**

**Normal POV**

Langit malam begitu gelap. Membuat gelap bumi. Tapi, bulan berusaha bersinar terang. Walaupun cahayanya begitu redup, tapi berhasil menerangi bumi.

Cahaya bulan itu menyusup ke dalam kamar seorang gadis mungil melalui celah-celah korden jendela. Kamarnya begitu gelap, hanya cahaya bulan dan lampu tidur saja yang meneranginya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak berniat menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia hanya duduk diam di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah foto seorang pria berambut oranye yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu sedari tadi menatap sendu lelaki di foto itu. Matanya yang berwarna violet kini tak lagi bersinar terang.

Redup. Tidak ada cahaya.

Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada foto itu. Mata violetnya masih terpaku pada satu titik itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa menahan air mata kesedihan itu. Walau ia tahu, menangis pun tak membuatnya tenang.

"Ichigo..." bisik gadis itu lirih.

~nanana~

_Keesokan harinya, di kediaman Kurosaki..._

Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar lelaki itu membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar terbiasa dengan sinar matahari. Sampai pintu kamarnya dibuka (baca: didobrak) dengan keras.

BRAKK! "ICHIGO! MY SONNNNNN!"

DUAKK! DUING! *?* BUUM! *?*

"Kau ingin membunuh anakmu yang baru saja bangun tidur ini, hah!" teriak Ichigo sambil menunjuk otou-sannya yang terkapar di lantai kamar karena tendangan Ichigo.

Tapi, ternyata otou-sannya berdiri dan mengacungkan jempol kepada anaknya, "GOOD JOB, MY SON!"

CTEK! Urat kesabaran Ichigo sudah putus. Dia mendekat kepada otou-sannya dan terjadi kembali perang dunia. *digampar*

**** (disensor karena terlalu ribut *plak*)

"Nii-san! Otou-san! Berhentilah ribut di pagi hari! Kalian mengganggu tetangga dan yang lainnya!" teriak adik Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu dari bawah. Dia sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

"Sudahlah, Yuzu. Mereka berdua itu tidak bisa disuruh diam hanya dengan kata-kata." kata adik Ichigo yang satunya bernama Karin. Dia hanya duduk santai sambil meminum jus dan menonton TV.

Yuzu menatap Karin dengan cemas. "Tapi, Karin-chan...,"

"Biarkan saja, Yuzu." potong Karin singkat. Yuzu lalu kembali memasak, sedangkan Ichigo dan otou-sannya masih ribut di lantai 2.

**Ichigo POV**

Beginilah keseharianku tiap pagi. Baik libur atau tidak, baka otou-san itu selalu membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu tiap pagi. Aku sampai heran, kaa-san kenapa mau berpacaran bahkan sampai menikah dengan otou-san baka itu, ya?

Sebenarnya kaa-sanku sudah meninggal. Dia meninggal karena menyelamatkanku yang hendak ditabrak truk ketika aku mengambil bolaku yang terlempar sampai ke tengah jalan. Waktu itu umurku masih 6 tahun.

Di saat itulah dia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh di pinggir jalan, saat aku melihat kembali ke tempat aku didorong kaa-sanku tadi. Kaa-san... dia sudah terkapar tak berdaya di tengah jalan.

Kalau mengingat kembali kejadian itu, rasanya aku ingin terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Kaa-san yang selalu melindungiku, yang selalu menenangkanku, yang selalu menjadi pusat dalam keluarga kami... sudah pergi ke tempat yang tak dapat kugapai lagi.

Karena itu, urusan rumah tangga beralih kepada Yuzu yang cekatan. Dia selalu dapat mengurus rumah tangga kami.

Dan perkenalkan, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara di keluarga Kurosaki. Umurku 17 tahun, aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMA Karakura. Walau tampangku tak meyakinkan begini.

Setiap hari, kegiatanku seperti murid SMA normal. Bangun pagi, sarapan, berangkat, belajar, dan lain-lain. Kalau ada yang berbeda mungkin di saat aku dibangunkan oleh otou-sanku. Setelah itu semua berjalan normal. Ya, biasa saja.

Tapi entah sejak kapan, aku merasa... sebagian ingatanku hilang. Ingatan yang menghubungkan dengan seseorang. Entah siapa, tapi yang jelas dia adalah bagian dari serpihan ingatanku yang hilang.

~nanana~

**Normal POV**

Ichigo menyusun kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Lalu menulis anggaran sekolah. Itulah yang ia kerjakan di ruangan OSIS bersama dengan wakil ketua dan anggota lain.

Ichigo meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku dan melepas kacamata tak berbingkai yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidungnya. Lalu, ia bertanya pada wakilnya, "Hei, Ishida. Katanya akan ada murid baru, ya?"

"Berisik, jangan ganggu aku, Kurosaki." balas Ishida dingin. Dia tetap sibuk mengetik.

"Ck, kau ini tidak bisa diajak bicara, Ishida!"

"He? Benarkah itu Kurosaki senpai?" seorang lelaki berponi jatuh bertanya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo memutar kursinya menghadap belakang. "Yah, aku dengar dari junior di koridor tadi sewaktu ingin kesini."

"Huh! Ternyata pendengaranmu tajam juga ya, Kurosaki." sindir Ishida sambil terus mengetik. Ichigo hanya memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kurosaki-kun... Apakah murid baru itu akan belajar di kelas kita? Dan lagi, dia perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya gadis berambut hijau toska yang seangkatan bersama Ichigo.

"Hm... Itu sih aku tidak ta-,"

"_Panggilan kepada Ichigo Kurosaki, ketua OSIS. Dimohon segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekarang juga"_

"Hhh... Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." ucap Ichigo malas.

"Yah, berjuanglah menghadapi kepala sekolah cerewet itu." kata Ishida sambil tersenyum dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak melorot sedikitpun.

~nanana~

KRING!

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid bersorak ria karena pelajaran yang membosankan sudah selesai. Mereka segera berkemas-kemas.

"Yak! Kita sudahi dulu pelajaran yang membosankan hari ini. Pulanglah dengan selamat dan jaa nee!" ujar Ochi sensei sambil melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kelas. Murid-murid hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan dari guru mereka yang sangat bersemangat itu.

Ichigo yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya langsung pergi keluar kelas. Keigo yang melihat itu segera berlari mengejar Ichigo dengan gaya lebaynya.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau langsung pergi?" teriak Keigo lebay dengan slow-motion. Otomatis, saat Keigo mendekat Ichigo, Ichigo langsung menendangnya agar menjauh.

DUAK!

"Aku sedang ingin pulang sendiri." jawab Ichigo dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Keigo yang terkapar.

"Kalau terkapar disini, Asano-san dianggap aneh orang-orang, lho." Ujar Mizuiro yang sedang berdiri di atas punggungnya Keigo.

"Berisik kau."

~nanana~

Ichigo masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan kepala sekolahnya.

**Flashback **

**Ichigo POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tenang. Tapi sebenarnya aku agak gugup juga. Kakek tua a.k.a kepala sekolah itu selalu memandangku dengan tajam dan dia juga terkenal cerewet juga galak. Itulah mengapa aku selalu ogah-ogahan jika disuruh pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Karena asyik berjalan, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau disebelahku ruangan kepala sekolah. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan dengan menghela nafas putus asa, aku mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kuketuk kembali pintunya. Tok! Tok! Tok!

'Kenapa masih tidak dijawab! Jangan-jangan, kakek tua itu malah pergi jalan-jalan lagi.' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Karena masih belum ada jawaban, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya. Biarkan saja aku dibilang tidak sopan oleh kakek berjanggut panjang itu. Saat aku membuka pintunya dan melongokkan kepala untuk melihat seisi ruangan.

Cengo.

Itulah yang kulakukan saat mataku tertuju pada satu titik.

TERNYATA KAKEK ITU ADA DISINI!

KALAU BEGITU PERCUMA AKU MENGETUK PINTU SAMPAI TANGANKU PEGAL!

"Hm? Kau sudah datang ya, Kurosaki?"

'Jelas-jelas dia melihatku berdiri disini!' batinku.

"Kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Tidak sopan sekali!"

'Bukannya kau yang tuli!'

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk saja dulu."

Dengan meredam seluruh kekesalanku, aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di depannya. Dia memandangku tajam. Sudah kuduga, pasti begitu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa, akan ada murid baru besok..." katanya to the point. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kau yang memandu murid itu untuk mengenalkan sekolah ini kepadanya."

'APA! Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula, apa-apaan tugas memandu murid baru itu! Aku tak pernah dengar yang seperti itu!'

"Ke... Kenapa harus aku? Dan dulu, tidak pernah ada tugas memandu seper...," baru saja aku akan melanjutkan bantahanku, tetapi kakek janggut itu memotongnya, "Jabatanmu disini adalah ketua OSIS, jadi turuti saja kata-kataku. Juga, bersikaplah lebih sopan."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, aku hanya bisa menyerah dan terduduk lemas di kursi. Sepertinya, besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

~nanana~

**Flashback off **

**Normal POV**

Ichigo menghela nafas berat ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Besok, jam pelajaran pertamanya akan digunakan hanya untuk memandu murid baru tersebut.

'Kalau saja dia bukan kakek-kakek, mungkin sudah kujambak janggut panjangnya itu!' batin Ichigo.

Saat sedang asyik berpikir, tiba tiba di tikungan muncul seorang gadis yang sedang berlari ke arah Ichigo. Baik Ichigo maupun gadis itu tidak dapat menghindar. Akhirnya, mereka berdua terjatuh bersama-sama.

BRUAK!

"Aduh... Sakit..." ringis Ichigo dan gadis itu sambil mengelus kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, gomenasai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong gadis itu berdiri.

'Suara ini...' pikir gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Te-terima kasih." Kata gadis berambut hitam menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo dan mulai berdiri.

"Gomen... Aku tadi menabrakmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." ujar gadis tersebut menyesal, kepalanya ia tundukkan. Ichigo langsung menjawab dengan cepat, "Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Kemudian, Ichigo memandang gadis tersebut. Dia merasa familiar dengan gadis mungil yang masih menunduk itu. Padahal, Ichigo tidak bersikap kasar padanya tapi dari tadi dia menunduk seakan takut memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu, ya! Arigatou sudah membantuku!" kata gadis mungil itu, kemudian dia membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Sayangnya, Ichigo dengan sigap menarik tangan gadis tersebut. Tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu terhuyung ke belakang karena tarikan tiba-tiba dari Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo berkata tepat di samping telinga gadis itu, "Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Ichigo. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki berambut oranye itu.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Ichigo menarik dagu gadis itu agar menghadap wajahnya. Kini wajah Ichigo dan gadis mungil itu hanya tinggal 5 cm saja.

'Manis...' pikir Ichigo setelah melihat wajah gadis itu. Kulit putih pucat, wajah yang mungil, rambut yang berwarna hitam berkilau, dan... mata berwarna ungu violet.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, dia sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Gadis bermata violet itu terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan bibir Ichigo sudah merekat *memangnya lem?* pada bibirnya. Ia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tetapi, Ichigo malah memeluknya dari belakang dan melumat bibir gadis itu.

Lama-kelamaan, dia berhenti meronta-ronta dan mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Ichigo 'bermain' di dalamnya. Sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Ciuman panas itu terus berlangsung hingga mereka berdua kehabisan pasokan udara. Akhirnya, Ichigo menghentikan ciuman itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Ichigo dan gadis 'violet' itu terengah-engah karena berciuman begitu lama. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

'Ba... Barusan tadi itu...' pikir Ichigo. 'Sebenarnya... Aku ini kenapa?'

Kemudian, dia memandang gadis mungil yang masih terengah-engah itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya gadis itu seperti magnet baginya. Dan juga dia merasa gadis itu adalah serpihan ingatannya yang hilang.

'_Ichigo! Ayo ke sini!'_

'_Haha! Dasar, baka oranye!'_

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo.'_

'_Aku tidak percaya padamu!'_

'_Tinggalkan aku!'_

'_ICHIGO!'_

"Uh!" rintih Ichigo pelan karena merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Tapi, masih dapat didengar oleh gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu sontak segera menoleh Ichigo. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Ichigo sedang merintih sambil meremas kepalanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya gadis mungil tersebut khawatir.

Ichigo memandang perempuan bermata violet itu dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. "Sebenarnya... Kau ini siapa?" tanya Ichigo lirih. Kepalanya semakin sakit.

Gadis itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Dia menutup matanya. Mencoba berpikir.

"Kau... adalah bagian ingatanku yang hilang, bukan? Dulu kita pernah bertemu, kan?" Ichigo masih terus bertanya dengan menahan sakit di kepalanya. Mengharapkan jawaban dari gadis ini.

Karena tidak tahan melihat Ichigo menahan sakit, akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan pelan, "Aku... Aku Rukia... Kuchiki."

"Ru... Rukia..." ucap Ichigo pelan dan karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit, akhirnya, ia pun jatuh.

"ICHIGO!"

~TBC~

Wah, masih tetap dikit ya... *pundung*

Maunya sih lebih panjang lagi, tapi banyak tugas numpuk.

Gimana Ichiruki-nya? Nih, udah saya banyakin daripada yang di fic sebelumnya.

Dan disini, ngga ada pairing selain Ichiruki! *ngibarin bendera Ichiruki*

Sebelum keluar, izinkan saya mengatakan satu kalimat.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	2. Chapter 2

Na-chan: Ohayou, minna~ *teriak pakai toa*

Rukia: Berisik banget sih, lo!

Na-chan: *cuek bebek* Gomen... Saya telat update. -siapa yang nunggu?-

Ichigo: Karena,author satu ini m alas, jadi ini fic ngga selesai-selesai.

Na-chan: Diem! *bekep mulut Ichigo*

Rukia: Mungkin nih fic 'error' gara-gara, Na-chan otaknya lagi buntu. Jadi, harap dimaklumi! ^^ Padahal, lama ngga update...

Na-chan: Ngga usah banyak omong lagi! Read please! *maksa* *dikeroyok massal*

**Disclaimer : Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan, Bleach punya Tite Kubo! *plak***

**Genre : Romance/ Hurt, Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, aneh, gaje, kacau, dll~**

**Memories About Our Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy Read!**

**Ichigo POV**

"ICHIGO!"

Suara itu... Suara yang terakhir kalinya kudengar sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

Ada apa denganku ini?

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ambruk?

Kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat sakit?

Kenapa aku menciumnya?

Dan... Kenapa aku merasa dia adalah serpihan ingatanku yang hilang?

Juga, suara-suara yang terngiang di kepalaku tadi...

Sebenarnya... Siapa perempuan itu?

~nanana~

**Normal POV**

Hari ini cuaca terlihat sangat cerah. Banyak burung yang bertengger di pohon dan bersiul. Seakan menyambut cerahnya pagi ini. Selain itu, terlihat banyak anak-anak yang berlarian dengan riang. Tawa, senyum, dan kebahagiaan menghiasi pagi ini.

BRUAK! "ICHIGOOOO!" tapi ada sebuah suara yang dapat membuat burung-burung berterbangan menjauh dan membuat anak-anak bingung. Seperti biasa, kejadian seperti itu sering terjadi di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki.

DUAGH!

Dengan sekali tendangan, Isshin Kurosaki, alias kepala keluarga Kurosaki terlempar hingga berakhir dengan posisi yang tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Bisa tidak kau membangunkan anakmu dengan cara yang lebih baik?" teriak anak lelaki keluarga Kurosaki ini. Ia berdiri di kasurnya *author: ckckck, Ichi, ngga jebol tuh kasur?* seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ayahnya yang terkapar di lantai kamarnya.

Tetapi, ayahnya malah berdiri kembali dengan hidung yang mimisan dan pose mengacungkan jempol, "GOOD JOB, MY SON!"

Ichigo yang naik darah langsung turun dari kasurnya untuk 'mendekati' ayahnya, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang harus segera ia ungkap kebenarannya.

Ichigo lalu berhenti berjalan mendekati Isshin dan itu membuat Isshin bingung. Lelaki berambut jeruk itu lalu mulai membuka mulutnya, "Otou-san, kemarin siapa yang membawaku pulang ke rumah?"

Isshin terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Ichigo akan menanyakan hal itu. "Oh, Otou-san yang membawamu. Otou-san melihatmu tergeletak di jalan dalam keadaan pingsan. Setelah itu, aku..." belum selesai lelaki yang selalu bersemangat itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ichigo langsung memotongnya.

"Bohong! Sebenarnya, seorang gadis mungil yang membawaku ke sini, bukan?" bantah Ichigo tak terkendali.

" Aku serius Ichigo. Kau pikir, otou-sanmu ini berbohong padamu?"

"Aku tidak percaya! Jelas-jelas kemarin aku melihat gadis itu di depanku saat aku terjatuh dan dia meneriakkan namaku! Dia kan yang memba..." Ichigo terdiam. Ucapannya terhenti. 'Apa... Dia malah membiarkanku pingsan di jalan?' pikirnya ragu. Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam masing-masing dengan masih mempertahankan posisi.

"Ichigo..." Isshin membuka mulutnya, "lebih baik, sekarang kau bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat." lanjutnya dengan tenang sambil melenggang pergi.

Ichigo hanya bisa melihat otou-sannya yang berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. "Cih!" decaknya kesal. Lalu, ia pergi mandi.

~nanana~

**Isshin POV**

Aku berjalan lumayan cepat menuju kamarku. Meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamarku, aku duduk di salah satu tepi kasur. Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sedikit sakit. Sepertinya, aku terlalu memikirkan kejadian kemarin siang.

**Flashback**

Kini, aku sedang pergi keluar rumah untuk berjalan di sore hari. Aneh memang, karena tidak biasanya aku pergi jalan-jalan sore-sore begini. Tapi, apa boleh buat, hari ini banyak sekali pasien yang datang ke klinikku. Itu membuatku sedikit pusing. Dan untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiranku, aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar.

Sudah cukup lama aku berjalan. Tapi, udara sejuk khas sore hari ini terus menemaniku. Aku bisa cukup tenang sekarang.

"ICHIGO!"

Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan tak jauh dari tempatku berjalan sekarang. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu? Tapi aku segera menepis pikiran itu dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Ichigo! Bangun!" suara itu terdengar semakin dekat. Aku yakin, pasti dia ada di dekat sini. Eh, tunggu. Tadi dia bilang "Ichigo"?

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, mataku terbelalak lebar. Anak lelakiku satu-satunya terkapar tak berdaya di jalan. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"I-Ichigo! Bangun, nak!" teriakku sambil merangkul tubuh Ichigo. Kurasakan denyut nadi di tangannya. Aku sedikit bernafas lega ketika kurasakan denyut nadinya masih berjalan normal.

"Pa... Paman Isshin?" kudengar sebuah suara perempuan yang memanggil namaku. Aku pun menoleh kepada sumber suara itu. Dan, untuk yang kedua kalinya, mata kembali terbelalak. "Kau... Rukia?" ucapku pelan.

Kulihat gadis yang kupanggil Rukia itu menundukkan kepalanya. Seakan tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Tapi... Dia benar-benar mirip Rukia! Apa jangan-jangan itu benar?

"Iya, paman..." jawabnya ragu-ragu setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kepala mungilnya masih ia tundukkan. Haah, sudah kuduga.

"Jadi... Kamu benar-benar Rukia?" aku bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia mengangguk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku kali ini dengan nada serius. Kulihat Rukia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya cepat menghadap wajahku. Wajahnya itu... Aku rindu sekali...

"Ehm... Paman, sekarang aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang penting, sekarang aku titip Ichigo. Dan tolong katakan padanya bahwa, tadi paman melihatnya tergeletak di jalan lalu membawanya pulang. Jika dia bertanya tentangku, kumohon bilang padanya bahwa paman tak melihatnya! Rukia pergi dulu dan tolong rawat Ichigo!" seru Rukia yang berdiri dan kemudian berlari pergi.

"Tu-tunggu, Rukia!" terlambat, Rukia sudah menghilang di tikungan. Sepertinya... Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

**Flashback off**

Aku menghela nafas ketika kejadian itu kembali berkutat dalam pikiranku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Rukia berada di depanku saat itu. Sudah 3 tahun aku tak melihat wajahnya dan kini ia muncul kembali di hadapanku. Ya, 3 tahun sejak kejadian 'itu'.

"Kejadian itu... Bukan salahmu, Rukia."

**End of Isshin POV**

~nanana~

_SMA Karakura, 08.00 a.m._

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Sekarang, ia harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Beginilah kerjaan menjadi ketua OSIS. Murid-murid lain belajar, sedangkan dia malah berkeliaran di koridor sekolah. Lelaki berambut oranye itu juga sering ketinggalan pelajaran, tetapi itu tak mengurangi nilainya yang 'bersinar' di rapor karena ia selalu melanjutkan belajar di rumah.

"Haah... Kenapa harus jam pelajaran pertama sih? Padahal pagi-pagi kan bisa? Eh, tapi lebih baik kalau tidak ada tugas seperti ini sekalian." gerutu Ichigo dalam perjalanannya. Ketika ia sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, ia mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk!" titah sebuah suara di dalam ruangan itu. Ichigo pun membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah itu.

"Nah, Kurosaki, sekarang kau akan kuperkenalkan kepada anak baru itu. Silahkan masuk!" ucap Yamamoto tanpa basa-basi seperti biasanya. Lalu, pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka memperlihatkan orang yang telah membukanya.

Mata coklat Ichigo membulat melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu tadi. Begitu pula, dengan anak baru itu. Mereka tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini. Keduanya pun sama-sama terdiam.

"Ru... Rukia..." bibir Ichigo mengucap pelan nama murid baru yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Hoo, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Baguslah, itu jadi memperlancar pekerjaanmu, Kurosaki." ujar Yamamoto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Murid baru a.k.a Rukia itu segera menyanggah, "Ti-tidak Yamamoto-sensei! Kami belum saling kenal, kok!"

Ichigo terdiam ketika Rukia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia tidak membantah sama sekali.

"Hm? Tapi bukannya tadi Kurosaki mengucapkan namamu, Kuchiki?" tanya Yamamoto bingung.

"Tidak, Yamamoto-sensei. Kami kan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya..." bohong Rukia. "Yamamoto-sensei, bisakah rencana 'pemanduan murid baru untuk memperkenalkan sekolah' ini dibatalkan? Rasanya, saya tidak memerlukan yang seperti itu." lanjutnya dengan senyum palsu.

Ichigo terkejut saat mendengar kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Rukia. Ia tak menyangka Rukia akan membatalkan rencana 'pemanduan murid baru' itu. "Tidak bisa Kuchiki. Kakakmu sudah membayarku untuk melakukan rencana itu. Aku tak bisa begitu saja membatalkannya." kata Yamamoto tegas.

"Ta-tapi..." Rukia mencoba membantah.

"Maaf, Kuchiki. Tapi, sekali aku bilang tidak bisa, tetap tidak bisa!" potong Yamamoto sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Rukia langsung bungkam.

Yamamoto lalu melirik lelaki berambut oranye yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka berbicara. "Kurosaki, sekarang kau pergi dengan Kuchiki! Dan laksanakanlah tugasmu dengan baik!" perintah Yamamoto dengan menghentakkan sekali lagi tongkatnya. "Ba-baik!" ucap Ichigo tegas.

"A-ayo... Kita pergi..." ujar Ichigo pada Rukia dengan gugup mengingat ia pernah mencium gadis mungil yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini. "Y-ya..." Rukia berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu, mereka menghilang dibalik pintu.

Yamamoto lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Tangannya menulis dengan lihai di kertas-kertas putih itu. Tetapi, tak lama tangannya berhenti menulis.

"Hm, anak muda zaman sekarang memang tak pandai berbohong." lalu ia pun melanjutkan menulis.

~nanana~

Kedua remaja berambut oranye dan bermata violet itu terus berkeliling sekolah dengan canggung. Mereka masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Tak menyangka setelah itu mereka kembali bertemu di sini.

Setelah lama mengitari sekolah yang luas itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman SMA Karakura. Lelaki bermata musim gugur itu mulai berbicara tentang taman luas di depannya.

"Taman ini adalah taman yang sangat disayangi oleh Yamamoto-sensei, jadi kau jangan coba-coba mengotori apalagi menghancurkan tamannya. Kalau dia sudah marah, wajahnya jadi sangat menyeramkan... Hii..." Ichigo menjadi takut sendiri ketika membayangkan wajah Yamamoto ketika sedang marah. Alisnya yang mengkerut jadi tambah mengkerut.

Hal itu tentu mengundang Rukia yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Hihihi..."

Ichigo pun menjadi bingung ketika gadis manis disebelahnya tertawa sendiri. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja wajahmu terlihat lucu tadi." ucap Rukia sambil terkikik kecil. Tapi bukannya mengerti, Ichigo malah jadi tambah bingung.

"Wajahku tadi? Memangnya aku berwajah seperti apa tadi?" tanya Ichigo yang semakin bingung. Rukia memandang Ichigo sambil tetap mempertahankan tawanya. "Tadi itu kau berwajah seperti ini nih! Alismu jadi tambah mengkerut." kata Rukia sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Ichigo menahan tawanya melihat wajah Rukia yang konyol seperti itu.

"Hahaha! Wa... Wajahmu aneh sekali Rukia!" tawa Ichigo mulai meledak melihat wajah Rukia yang semakin aneh.

"Ya! Itu cerminan wajahmu!" ucap Rukia tegas. Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan Rukia langsung berhenti tertawa, "Enak sa...". "Sudahlah, ayo cepat lanjutkan kata-katamu tentang taman ini tadi." potong Rukia seenak perut.

Ichigo memandang kesal gadis berambut hitam legam di sebelahnya dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Jadi, yah... Kau tahukan ini taman yang sangat disayangi Yamamoto-sensei, jadi jangan coba-coba...". "Aku sudah tau itu. Kau kan baru saja memberitahuku tadi." potong Rukia lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak memotong ucapanku, nona Kuchiki?" Ichigo mulai terlihat sangat kesal kepada Rukia. Rukia langsung terdiam.

"Jadi, taman ini baru saja dibuat 7 tahun yang lalu. Biasanya, taman ini juga dipakai para murid untuk makan siang bersama. Kalau soal seperti itu, Yamamoto-sensei tidak akan marah." Ichigo lanjut menjelaskan sambil berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Rukia yang menyadarinya segera berlari kecil menyusul laki-laki bermata amber itu.

Tak lama mereka menyusuri taman yang sangat luas itu, Ichigo lalu berhenti di depan pohon sakura yang sangat subur dan tinggi. "Nah, ini merupakan pohon yang sangat sering dipakai siswa SMA Karakura untuk makan bersama. Biasanya mereka langsung duduk dibawah pohon sakura ini untuk mengambil tempat. Yah, mungkin ini tempat favorit mereka dan juga aku." ujar Ichigo sambil memperhatikan pohon sakura yang tumbuh kokoh di depannya dengan tersenyum.

Rukia memperhatikan wajah Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum, bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, membuat senyum simpul terukir manis di wajah mungilnya. 'Tampan...' pikirnya. Tetapi, Rukia langsung tersadar dari pikirannya kemudian memandang pohon sakura yang berdiri dengan tegak di depannya.

Mereka berdua hanya berdiri dalam diam. Mata indah kedua orang itu hanya terpaku pada pohon sakura di depan mereka. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut mereka, tetapi mereka berdua abaikan.

"Hmp!"

Ichigo yang bingung mendengar suara itu, menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ternyata sumber suara itu adalah Rukia. Laki-laki berambut oranye itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Rukia yang merogoh-rogoh saku roknya dengan terburu-buru. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu.

Tapi, Rukia tidak menjawab dan terus merogoh saku roknya. Akhirnya, gadis mungil itu mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

"Hatsyii!" bersinnya sambil menutup hidungnya dengan saputangan. Ternyata, benda yang dari tadi Rukia cari di sakunya adalah saputangan berwarna ungu dengan gambar kelinci yang bernama chappy.

Ichigo sweatdrop melihatnya. Ia kira Rukia kenapa, ternyata hanya bersin. "Banyak serbuk bunga ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap taman di depannya.

Rukia memandang Ichigo sebentar, lalu memandang taman, "Yah... Begitulah." jawabnya singkat. Kedua insan itu kembali terdiam. Karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan saputangan Rukia yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Ah! Saputanganku!" pekik Rukia.

Saputangan Rukia terus terbang hingga tersangkut di pohon sakura. "Yah... Tersangkut di pohon..." ujar Rukia sedih menatap saputangannya yang tersangkut.

Ichigo memandang Rukia sejenak, lalu ia segera berjalan menuju pohon sakura tempat saputangan Rukia tersangkut. "Ah, mau kemana kau?" tanya Rukia bingung sambil menyusul Ichigo yang semakin cepat berjalan.

Tapi, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ichigo tetap berjalan dengan cueknya. Hal ini membuat bibir Rukia maju. Akhirnya, Ichigo berhenti di depan pohon sakura itu. "Hup!" Ichigo pun memanjat pohon itu.

"He-hei! Kau mau apa?" Rukia semakin bingung melihat Ichigo yang dengan lincahnya memanjat pohon. Ichigo terus memanjat tanpa mengabaikan teriakan Rukia di bawah.

"Ah, ini dia!" bisik Ichigo. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu lalu memamerkan benda yang dari tadi dicarinya pada Rukia. "Hei, Rukia! Saputanganmu sudah ketemu!" teriaknya dengan senyum lebar sambil mengibarkan saputangan chappy Rukia.

Rukia terperangah melihat Ichigo. Bola mata violetnya membulat melihat laki-laki dengan alis mengkerut itu.

'_Hei! Saputanganmu sudah ketemu!'_

'_Ah... A-arigatou...'_

'_Yah, douita. Tidak usah malu-malu begitu.'_

'_Arigatou, sudah mengambilkan saputanganku.'_

'_Hm... Kau tidak usah banyak berterima kasih. Oh iya, namamu siapa?'_

'_Namaku? Na-namaku Rukia Kuchiki... Kau?_

'_Aku...'_

Tanpa sadar, kristal bening berjatuhan di pipi putih Rukia. Sekelebat memori berputar-putar di kepalanya. Matanya menatap kosong pohon sakura di depannya.

Ichigo yang baru saja turun dari pohon, terkejut melihat Rukia yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Rukia! Kau kenapa menangis?" seru Ichigo khawatir. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis mungil di depannya ini menangis secara tiba-tiba.

Rukia yang mendengar seruan Ichigo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu segera menghapus air matanya. "A... Aku ti-tidak menangis, kok!" sanggahnya sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Sayangnya, air mata 'gadis violet' itu terus keluar tanpa henti. Malah semakin banyak. Rukia terus mencoba menghapus air matanya. 'Kenapa tidak mau berhenti?' pikirnya.

Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan tatapan cemas. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, tangan Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Mata violetnya melebar.

Rukia masih terdiam dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo pun begitu. Karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Ichigo membuka mulutnya, "Rukia... Kenapa kau menangis?" bisik Ichigo pelan.

Gadis yang ditanya hanya diam. Enggan menjawab. Ichigo menatap gadis di pelukannya itu sejenak lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tak apa jika kau tak mau bicara. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu..." Ichigo merenggangkan pelukannya sehingga, ia dapat melihat wajah manis Rukia.

"Jangan menangis, ya..." ucap Ichigo pelan dengan senyum manis di wajah tampannya. Jari-jari panjangnya mengusap pelan air mata di pipi Rukia. Memberikan sensasi kehangatan kepada Rukia.

Rukia terperangah mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Ia tak menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Ichigo. Perlahan, kedua tangannya menggapai leher Ichigo, memeluknya erat. Tangisnya meledak.

"Hiks... Hiks... Ichigo! Hiks... Ichi!" Ichigo terpaku ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh Rukia. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan Rukia. Mereka berdua berpelukan begitu erat, seakan tidak ingin terpisah. Tak peduli dengan angin yang menerbangkan rambut mereka, tak peduli dengan daun sakura yang terus berjatuhan, tak peduli dengan waktu, mereka terus bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu.

Kedua sejoli itu juga tak peduli bahwa, ada sepasang mata menatap mereka dari lantai 2 dengan cemas.

~nanana~

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku pindahan dari SMA Conversity *author ngarang XD* di London. Mohon bantuannya!" kata Rukia di depan kelas sambil membungkukkan badanya. Siswa-siswa melihat Rukia dengan tampang mesum, kecuali Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, dan Toushirou.

"Huh, ini sih bukan menghabiskan waktu satu jam pelajaran, tapi, tiga jam pelajaran!" pikir Ichigo kesal. Matanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Wah, ternyata Kuchiki-san pindahan dari London ya, hebat!" puji seorang siswa berambut cepak. Rukia tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Tidak kok! Aku sebenarnya dari Jepang, tetapi pindah ke London." jelas Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Kuchiki pindah ke London?" tanya seorang gadis dengan mata berwarna oranye. Rukia terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ehm... Gomen, itu tak bisa kujelaskan..." ujar Rukia dengan senyum palsu. Semua murid kelas 3-1 disitu terdiam. Ichigo pun sampai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rukia.

"Sudah, Sudah. Kenapa sampai masalah pribadi Kuchiki juga kalian tanyakan? Lebih baik, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Kuchiki, kau boleh duduk sekarang. Pilihlah tempat duduk yang kau mau." kata Unohana, sensei yang baik hati, sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Rukia. Gadis itu lalu segera mencari tempat duduk untuknya.

'Uh! Pilih tempat duduk apanya? Bangku yang tersisa kan hanya di sebelah Ichigo!' batin Rukia dengan jengkel. Tapi, sepertinya Unohana cuek saja, ia malah melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda.

'Hah... Terpaksa deh duduk di sebelah jeruk.' Rukia menghela nafas putus asa. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Ichigo yang serius menatap penjelasan Unohana di depan. Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan bingung, lalu wajahnya murung sambil menatap sepatunya.

'Berbeda dengan dulu, ya...'

~nanana~

Hari sudah sore. Siswa SMA Karakura baru saja pulang. Ada yang masih mempunyai urusan di sekolah, ada pula yang langsung pulang. Tentu saja, ketua OSIS SMA Karakura ini masih ada urusan di sekolah.

"Huh! Kerjaan seperti ini membuatku susah saja." gerutu Ichigo pelan. Saat ini dia ada di ruangan OSIS. Tapi kali ini, hanya ada ia, Ishida, dan 4 orang anggota OSIS.

"Ketua! Saya pulang dulu, ya!" pamitnya kepada Ichigo yang masih mengetik. "Ya!" jawab ichigo malas.

Kemudian, suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara ketikan dan goresan pensil saja yang terdengar.

'Gadis itu... Sudah pulang ya?' batin Ichigo yang masih terus mengetik.

_Di tempat lain..._

"Kenapa dijemputnya lama sekali, sih? Kalau begini lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja!" omel Rukia yang sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menunggu jemputannya. Sebenarnya, Rukia adalah anak dari bangsawan Kuchiki.

"Lama sekali..." Rukia tidak sabar menunggu. Kebiasaan buruknya.

"Hei, lama tidak bertemu ya?" sapa seseorang sambil memegang bahu Rukia dari belakang.

Rukia menolehkan kepala mungilnya ke sumber suara. "Ka... Kau..." matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang menyapanya.

~TBC~

Na-chan: Nyahaha~ selesai juga! XD

Ichigo: Dasar author malas. Ini udah lo kerjain dari jauh hari, kan?

Na-chan: Ssst! Ichi jangan buka aibku! *?*

Rukia: =,=

Na-chan: Wkwkwk, eh Ichi! Lo tuh sebenernya monyet ya? *ditendang*

Ichigo: Enak aja! Siapa yang bilang? *narik zanpakutou*

Rukia: Ntuh, lo kan manjat pohon lincah bener! Gue aja sampai kaget ngeliatnya. *ngakak*

Ichigo: Gu-gue kan cuma ngikutin naskah*?* author sedeng itu! *nunjuk Na-chan*

Na-chan: Gue kagak sedeng! Jeruk!

Ichigo: Apaan lu! Dasar midget!

Na-chan: Jangan buka aib gue! DX

Ichigo: Terserah gue!

Rukia: Oke, para readers. Review dari kalian semua bakal dibalas disini. Dikarenakan author bego disitu ngga balas review kalian. *nunjuk Na-chan*

Na-chan: Siapa yang lo bilang bego!

Rukia: *cuek* Ichigo! Sini, lo bantuin gue! *deathglare*

Ichigo: *ciut * I-iya...

Rukia: Yang pertama dari... emm... **Michi-chan Phantomhive626**, hehe, itu masih rahasia... Ya, ini udah update! ^^

Na-chan: Apaan yang masih rahasia? Semua juga udah pada tau kalau sekali baca! *ngelempar sepatu ke Rukia*

Rukia: Aduh... sakit, midget!

Na-chan: Lo sendiri midget!

Ichigo: Selanjutnya, dari **Wi3nter**. I-itu bukan gue yang mau! Itu gara-gara ngikutin author gaje ini!

Na-chan: *pundung dimarahin terus*

Ichigo: Tunggu aja di chapter depan, ya. *senyum* Oke, ini udah update. Terus... *blushing liat kata 'Ichiruki'*

Na-chan: Sekarang gue! *ngerebut kertas review* Dari **Megami-Chan**, wokokok, Ichiruki memang the best pairing! XD Yaha~ ini udah update. :D

Rukia: Terus... dari **icHiki Aoi**, *blushing* iya tuh, si jeruk mikan... Hubunganku sama Ichigo? *blushing lagi* Mu-mungkin ada di chapter depan... Ini udah update~

Na-chan: Hahaha! Muka lo udah kayak tomat, Ru! XD

Rukia: Di-diem lu! *ngeluarin zanpakutou*

Ichigo: Selagi mereka berantem, saya lanjutin. **Ruki Yagami**, sebagai perwakilan author aneh itu, saya mengucapkan arigatou. Cuma ngikutin naskah aneh author itu! DX Ini udah update, tapi ngga kilat. *nyengir*

Na-chan: Curang lo! Pakai zanpakutou! *masih berantem*

Rukia: Suka-suka gue!

Ichigo: Terus, dari **Kyu9**, ngga apa, yang penting review. ^^ Di setiap review rasanya semuanya ngatain gue. =,= Oke, itu CUMA ngikutin naskah gaje punya author di sana. Saya ngga ada perasaan apa-apa sama Rukia.

Na-chan: *ngelempar panci ke Ichi* Bohong lu! Waktu liat tuh naskah *?*, lo kan langsung semangat 45!

Ichigo: N-ngga kok! *blushing*

Rukia: *blushing*

Na-chan: *ngeliat review* Penyebab Ichi hilang ingatan? Dia bunuh diri di Tokyo Tower! XD

Ichigo: Bankai!

Na-chan: *tepar*

Rukia: Selanjutnya, **Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**, Na-chan juga mengucapkan salam kenal! Wah, makasih ini fic kamu bilang keren! ^^ Bu-bukan! Kita cuma ngikutin perintah author itu!

Na-chan: *ngerebut kertas review –lagi-* Hahay~ saya kan suka Ichiruki! XD Okok! *ngibarin bendera Ichiruki sama Ai-chan*

Na-chan: Okeh! Dari...** yuuna hihara**, haha, kerjaan jeruk tuh! XD *diinjek Ichi* Makasih udah dibilang keren! *meluk yuu*Ini udah update, hubungan Ichiruki ada di chapter depan-depannya lagi! XD *plak*

Ichigo: Lanjut! Dari... **mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**, makasih udah dibilang keren. :D Udah update, tapi ngga kilat. Arigatou, udah di fav, mamo. :D

Rukia: Sekarang gue! **Sader VectizenIchi**, ngga apa~ yang penting review~. Arigatou udah suka. :D Itu kerjaan author di sana! *nunjuk Na-chan*

Na-chan: Hm? *lagi makan ayam goreng*

Rukia & Ichigo: MAU! *nyambar ayam Na-chan*

Na-chan: *swt* Ya udah deh, gue lanjutin! Hoho~, ternyata Sader toh! Ini udah update~ Masa sih? Menurutku sih bukan. Wong, saya ngga punya bakat bikin fic genre _Mystery_ kok. XD Hampir lime? Saya usahakan! *plak*

Ichiruki: Huft... Kenyang~

Na-chan: *cengo liat ayamnya habis* Rakus banget sih lo bedua!

Rukia: *cuek* Loh? Udah selesai? Terima kasih banyak, buat yang udah review~

Ichigo: Oke! Kata terakhir! *nyosor*

Na-chan + Ichiruki: Review please! And, no flame!

A/N: Mohon kritik, saran, komentar, pujian juga boleh *plak*, tapi, saya ngga nerima flame ^^ Arigatou~


End file.
